


Butterflies

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animation, Art, Butterflies, Fic Pic, Gen, Grooot's story!, Magic, Time Mutable Immutable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: This is my favorite magical moment (chapter 11) from Grooot's amazing, funny, clever story: Time Mutable Immutable.If you haven't read it, do yourself a favor andread it!:DHappy Birthday, Grooot!
Comments: 52
Kudos: 163





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time Mutable Immutable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960324) by [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/pseuds/Grooot). 



[](https://imgur.com/IuNAg8a)  


[](https://imgur.com/vyZViLr)  


  
  


[](https://imgur.com/UmvPmMy)  


[](https://imgur.com/KGDiJOb)  


[](https://imgur.com/7RzAI0U)  


[](https://imgur.com/lyKpaqM)   



End file.
